It's CHAOS-TIME!
by Monty the Rat
Summary: Zwei Muggel in ..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**

Das ist eine etwas komische Story, die in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Freundin entstanden ist im Rahmen eines Parodie-Projektes.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere die in dieser "kurzen" Story vorkommen gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowlings Eigentum. Ich habe mit ihnen nur mein Unwesen getrieben. Unerlaubte Weiterverbreitung im Internet ist verboten.

**Genre:** Parodie, Humor

**Inhalt:** Das ist schwer zu erklären... lest am Besten selbst.

_Erst war es ein ganz normaler Urlaubstag in London, doch seit wir auf die Idee gekommen __waren__ beliebige Ziffern __(62442 (MAGIC))__ in eine Telefonzelle einzugeben und in die Harry Potter-Welt zu gelangen ist dieser vermeidlich harmlose Tag etwas __ab__normal geworden. __Und von einem Kamin im Zaubereiministerium ging es weiter..._

Wir stolperten aus dem erloschenen Kamin und fanden uns in einem aufgeräumten Raum wieder. Mittendrin war ein braunes langes Ledersofa, viele Bücherregale an den sonst nackten grauen Wänden und, was am wichtigsten war: das Zimmer war menschenleer. Ich sah verwirrt zu Anneliese, die sich den Kopf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb. Sie spiegelte kurz meinen Blick wieder, wandte sich danach aber zu der fremden Umgebung.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie und stand auf, klopfte sich Asche von der Kleidung und schlich neugierig durch den Raum.

Ich hatte zwar eine Vorahnung,_wo_ wir waren, doch wollte ich die für mich behalten und werde sie auch den werten Lesern vorenthalten.

Anneliese wiederum ging weiter durch das Zimmer und summte ein Lied – was ich nicht erkannte –, welches jedoch jäh durch einen hellen Schrei unterbrochen wurde.

„Hören Sie auf mich anzuschreien, Sie ungezogenes Gör", quietschte eine mir unbekannte, aufgebrachte Stimme. Ich rekelte mich langsam auf die Beine, streckte mich seelenruhig und folgte dem knarrenden Geräusch von Holz.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht als die zierliche Anneliese einen massiv aussehenden Stuhl hob und diesen gegen ein Bild schmiss. Ein wenig beschädigt kam der Stuhl auf dem Boden auf, neben anderen kaputten Holzteilen.

„Sie da! Halten Sie die Verrückte auf!", sprach das Bild einer fetten Opernsängerin zu mir.

Bevor ich die schrille Stimme dieser etwas hysterischen Frau verstand, hatte die reizende Anneliese bereits eine lodernde Kerze in der Hand und ging mit leuchtenden Augen auf das Gemälde zu.

„Nieder mit der Hexe! Verbrennt die Hexe! Die Hexe muss brennen!", murmelte sie, worauf ich mir unsanft an den Kopf schlug.

„Mädchen?! Was willst du damit machen? Damit kann man sich leicht verbrennen, leg es lieber wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz. Mädchen!", schrie die Opernsängerin immer höher und drückte sich an den Rand des Rahmens. Ich seufzte genervt.

„Anne? Lass es sein", sagte ich ruhig und sah wie sie mich mit großen enttäuschten Augen ansah. Ich wiederum nahm ihr die Kerze aus der Hand und blies sie aus.

„Gott sei dank! Diese Verrückte sollte eingesperrt und gefoltert werden! Mich, ausgerechnet MICH, einfach anzünden wollen! Pah!"

„Eingebildetes Bild", murmelte Anneliese und kreuzte die Arme übereinander.

„Ja, sie ist manchmal etwas _speziell_", meinte ich gelangweilt, was Anneliese schmollen ließ. „Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren?"

„Madam Liz, die größte Opernsängerin in der Geschichte des Theaters", prahlte das Gemälde und lächelte freundlich, Anneliese wurde ignoriert.

„Noch nie von dir gehört", murmelte Anneliese, worauf sie kurzerhand von mir _etwas_ geschubst wurde.

„Kulturbanause", sagte ich im Flüsterton und wandte mich wieder zu Madam Liz. „Wissen Sie, wo wir uns umkleiden können? Unsere jetzige Kleidung ist sehr töricht. Wir sind neu hier."

Die Angesprochene guckte skeptisch zu Anneliese. „Ihr seid Hufflepuffs, oder?"

Anneliese machte den Mund erstaunt auf, hatte sie es auch (endlich – Buddha sei Dank) verstanden, _wo_ wir uns befanden.

„Genau", sagte ich schnell bevor Anneliese das Wort ergriff und zwinkerte dem Gemälde zu.

_In der Umkleide_

„Rebekah. Rebekah? Rebekah! _Rebekah?! _Rebekah?!"

„Was?", sagte ich genervt und zupfte meine Kleidung zurecht.

„Mein Rock ist zu kurz", sagte sie und versuchte verzweifelt den Rock über die Kniescheibe zu ziehen, doch kam sie nur bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel. Danach ließ sie ihn los, wobei er wieder auf die normale Länge zurück fiel – kurz über den Arsch (entschuldigt, Po oder Gesäß). „Die sehen doch alle mein Höschen, wie peinlich."

Ich wiederum lachte und stand in voller Pracht vor ihr. Die fremde Kleidung passte beinahe perfekt – sie war etwas weit aber das gefiel mir besser als auszusehen wie eine eingequetschte „_Deutschländer" _(Markenwurst; Schleichwerbung wird niemals langweilig).

„Es gab eben nur noch zwei Schuluniformen. Meine ist perfekt." Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und kicherte bösartig.

„Rebekah, dass ist gemein. Lass uns doch wenigstens tauschen", sagte sie gespielt weinerlich und zog die Strümpfe höher, sodass sie das zu kurz geratene Röckchen (wohl ungewollt) noch mehr betonte. „Ich seh' doch aus wie ein Flittchen."

„Perfekt", sagte ich voller Elan und ballte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust und hob sie triumphierend in die Luft.

„Ach… Rebekah", seufzte meine werte Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns Chaos verbreiten!"

_Auf dem Weg in die Klassenräume_

„Wir sind jetzt wirklich in Hogwarts? Das ist ja merkwürdig", murmelte Anneliese auf dem Weg zu den Klassenräumen.

„Ja, und deswegen darfst du nicht schon wieder so ausrasten, wenn du ein lebendes Bild siehst. Verstanden?"

Sie sah in den Augenwinkeln zu den verschiedensten Gemälden und seufzte verächtlich. „Na gut."

Zum Glück hatten wir einen Stundenplan der Mädchen gefunden, die normalerweise in dem Zimmer hausten, und so suchten wir den nächsten Klassenraum auf um am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Und so klopften wir an dem beschriebenen Raum. Unterrichtsfach: Zaubertränke.

Anneliese war immer noch in ihrer Midlife Crisis (die total unlogisch ist und bald aufhören sollte), doch riss sie sich zusammen und setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf, so nach dem Motto: „Wenn ich schon wie eine Schlampe aussehe, mach' ich es so gut es geht und werde die Schul-Schlampe!" Ich wollte halbwegs _normal_ herüberkommen – im Gegensatz zu Anneliese (was mich nicht wunderte).

Wir klopften noch einmal zaghaft an die große massive Holztür und öffneten diese darauf.

„Entschuldigung für die massive Verspätung, aber wir sind die neuen Austauschschülerinnen aus Rumänien", sagte ich und sah in die Menge der verwirrt dreinblickenden Mitschüler.

„Alo (rumänisch für _Hallo)_", grüßte Anneliese zaghaft und beinahe schüchtern die Klasse.

„Dürfen wir uns vorstellen?", fragte ich den schwarzgekleideten Professor Snape. Er wiederum runzelte die Stirn und nickte leicht. Wir stellten uns vor die Klasse und lächelten freundlich.

„Wir sind Anneliese (Anne winkte zaghaft) und Rebekah Flatte. Wir sind, wie schon erwähnt, die Austauschschülerinnen aus Rumänien."

„Lasst uns bitte alle gut miteinander auskommen", sagte Anneliese einstudiert und ebenfalls freundlich.

„Setzen", sagte der werte Lehrer kalt, worauf uns ein Schauder über den Rücken fuhr.

„Natürlich", sagte Anne kokett und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Die Klasse beäugte uns verwundert, aber plötzlich gingen alle gleichzeitig (ohne etwas zu sagen) zurück an die Arbeit.

„Hey du! Gib mir dein Buch!", motzte ich unseren Tischnachbarn an. Der braunhaarige Junge nickte nur stumm und gab mir schnell sein Buch.

„Charmant, Rebekah. Halt ihm doch gleich ein Messer an den Hals", kicherte Anneliese leise.

„Zu aufdringlich?", fragte ich lächelnd, triumphierend über meine _Normalität _(echt, für mich war das _normal_).

„Ein wenig", sagte sie und blickte interessiert in das Buch. Ein großes Fragezeichen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Können Sie etwa nicht lesen, Miss Flatte? Wurde dies nicht an der Schule, wo sie waren, gelehrt?", fragte der Professor herablassend und nach einer kurzen Kunstpause fuhr er fort: „In Rumänien."

„Natürlich kann sie lesen!", sagte ich empört und mischte mich so in diese Angelegenheit ein – was ich im Nachhinein bedauerte. Ich wagte danach auch einen kurzen Blick in das Buch. _Was soll das heißen? Die Bilder sind abschreckend… So etwas nimmt man zu sich?_, dachte ich mit verzogenem Gesicht.

„Benehmen lehrte man Euch dort wohl ebenfalls nicht. Wie bedauerlich."

Doch ohne noch eine weitere Beleidigung zu sagen schlich er zu den anderen Tischen. 0:1 für den alten Lehrer – pures Glück.

_Da wir nicht wussten was für Zutaten in so einen Trank k__a__men, machten wir eben alles nach was unsere Tischnachbarn machten. Leider waren grade diese nicht sehr gut in de__m__ Fach und so explodierte die Mischung und ein schwarzes Loch entstand. Alle liefen schreiend aus dem Raum und letztendlich wurde ganz Hogwarts zerstört. __Ach ja und a__lle starben._

„Rebekah?", fragte Anneliese zaghaft. „Und sollen wir alles nachmachen was unsere Tischnachbarn machen?"

Ich weitete die Augen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „NEIN!"

Ich sollte aufhören Tagträume zu haben, aber dazu später. Jetzt mussten wir _den_ _b__lutbildenden Trank_ machen.

Wir nahmen etwas in die Hand was ungefähr zu dem Namen _Diptam_ passte und warfen es ganz (es war eine Art Blatt) in den Kessel. Danach kamen weitere Zutaten dazu, die alle samt seltsam aussahen. Einmal war es ein grüner kleiner Pilz den wir den Namen _Hüpfender Giftpilz_ zuschrieben und einmal war es wohl ein Haar von einem Oger? Oger, ja, so wie es roch war es ein Oger. (Wie riechen Oger überhaupt? Naja egal.)

Als wir dann fertig waren sah unser Trank etwas anders aus als die Tränke unserer Mitschüler. Deren Tränke waren grün und unserer war lila, außerdem wechselte er die Farbe als hätte er ein Eigenleben. Ab und zu sah man ein großes Auge was noch oben blubberte und blinzelte.

„Ich hab gedacht ein blutbildender Trank müsste rot sein", flüsterte Anneliese, worauf ich nickte.

Der Professor ging durch die Tischreihen und inspizierte die Tränke.

„Schlecht. 10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." – „Miserabel." – „Eine Schande."

Und so kam der liebenswürdige Lehrer auch zu unserem Tisch. Er sah skeptisch in den Kessel und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wisst ihr, was ihr da gemischt habt?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Wir schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf und so nahm er einen Stock (bestimmt heißt dieser Gegenstand anders, doch für uns war es ein Stock) und tauchte ihn kurz in den Trank. Danach war ein Tropfen an dem _Stock_ zu sehen, den er auf den Boden träufelte. „Es ist eine sehr ätzende Säure." Dort wo die Flüssigkeit aufgekommen war, war ein Loch zu sehen.

„Upps", ergriff Anneliese das Wort. „Aber der Stock löst sich nicht auf oder was?"

„Das ist eine getrocknete Eidechse", belehrte der verwirrt dreinblickende Lehrer sie.

„Aber warum…?", fing Anneliese an zu denken, doch mit einen gekonnten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf konnte ich eine _humanitäre Katastrophe_ verhindern.

0:2 für ihn – so ein Scheiß.

_Wer sich fragt wie wir auf die Idee gekommen sind, dass wir ausgerechnet Hufflepuff sind und nicht irgendetwas anderes (besseres/cooleres):_

_Es gab wirklich __zwei__ Austauschschülerinnen aus Rumänien, doch diese hausen nun in einem der Schränke des Raumes in dem wir aufgetaucht __waren__. Wir haben also ihren Platz eingenommen._

_In der großen Halle_

„ES-SEN", schrie Anneliese und ging strickt und triumphierend mit großen Schritten durch die Halle und setzte sich in die Reihe der Hufflepuffs. Dass wir circa zehn Minuten zu spät und dementsprechend wohl die letzten Schüler waren, dass alle anderen an ihren Plätzen saßen und schon aßen und dass alle in diesem Moment (wo Anneliese die Tür aufgerissen hatte und hineingestürmt war) uns angesehen hatten, war ihr völlig egal. Hauptsache ihr Magen bekam Nahrung. Somit waren wir wohl jetzt bei allen bekannt, egal welches Alter und welche Klasse. Und ich dummes und naives Gör habe gedacht ich könnte _normal_ herüberkommen. Was für eine Erniedrigung.

Während Anneliese das Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, hielt ich es für besser nichts zu essen und meine Mitschüler zu beobachten. Da waren große, kleine, dicke, dünne, eingebildete, schüchterne, bunt angezogene (nee, das war nur eine Blondine), hässliche und manchmal war auch ein attraktiver Junge dabei. Attraktiv, aber scheinbar eingebildet war ein Junge den ich am längsten ansah. Blondes Haar, gut gebauter Körper und stattliche Ausstrahlung. Der gefiel mir. *zwinker zwinker*

„Rebekah? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Anneliese mit vollem Mund und schluckte danach.

„Warum fragst du?", stellte ich ein wenig gereizt eine Gegenfrage.

„Weil es nicht normal ist halb auf dem Tisch zu liegen und in die Reihe der… Slytherins zu glotzen. Ist da etwa ein heißer Typ?" Kurz hielt sie inne und verfolgte meinen Blick. „Siehst du etwa den Jungen mit den blonden Haaren an?"

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen (unwichtiger Nebencharakter), was neben Anneliese saß, fing an zu husten. „Das ist Draco Malfoy – unerreichbar für uns Hufflepuffs."

Also schwärmte dieses Mädchen auch für ihn – sie musste eliminiert werden. Da unsere Spezialmischung alles außer Eisen, Glas und einem speziellen Gift, was in der getrockneten Eidechse enthalten war, zerfraß, hatte ich diese in ein kleines Gefäß gefüllt und mitgenommen. Genau für solche Fälle.

Anneliese kaute aus und wandte sich kurz zu dem Mädchen. „Lauf", flüsterte sie, was das Nebencharaktermädchen aber nicht verstand. So guckte sie kurz zu mir, sah meine lodernden Augen und das sadistische Lächeln, stand auf, nickte Anneliese dankbar zu und lief aus der Halle.

Anneliese seufzte. „Du musst nett zu deinen Mitschülern sein und nicht gleich Mordgedanken entwickeln, wenn derjenige oder diejenige ein bisschen schwärmt. Hast du den Typ denn schon verführt? Nein. Also musst du das zuerst tun. Ihn ansprechen oder so. Du hast noch keine Besitzansprüche."

Doch ich hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. „Anneliese? Wollen wir nicht doch Austauschschüler der Slytherins werden?"

Die Blicke unseres Tisches galten allein uns.

Ich räusperte mich und lächelte freundlich. „Ich nehme meine Frage wieder zurück. Hufflepuffs sind eh die besten."

Plötzlich hoben alle Jugendlichen aus unserem Haus ihr Glas.

„Hört, hört", sagte ein unwichtiger Nebencharakterjunge und alle stießen miteinander an.

_Den schnapp__'__ ich mir_, dachte ich, sah zu Draco und grinste fies.

_Annelieses Sicht_

Ich bin dran mit erzählen! Juhu! Aber auch nur, weil Rebekah einen Plan ausheckt um Draco Malfoy zu verführen und so was sollte nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geraten. Ich hätte ihr zu gern geholfen, aber meine Neugierde war zu groß und so ging ich nach dem Mittagessen durch Hogwarts. Die sprechenden Bilder machten mich immer noch aggressiv, doch vielleicht hatte ich auch nur Angst vor ihnen. Ich wusste es nicht, doch wollte ich auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken (humanitäre Katastrophe).

Hogwarts war groß und aufgebaut wie ein Labyrinth, wenigstens kam mir es so vor. So verlief ich mich schnell, was auch an meinem mangelnden Orientierungssinn liegen könnte.

Ich sah durch den langen Gang der vor mir lag und versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu erkennen was mir im entferntesten vertraut oder bekannt vorkam. Streicht das „vertraut".

An einem Fenster krabbelten ein paar schwarze kleine Spinnen hinaus.

_Folge den Spinnen_, kam mir in den Sinn. Ich starrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf die kleinen Krabbelviecher. Danach schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging weiter. Ich wollte nicht zu Aragog. Nein. NEIN… Igitt!

„Wo bin ich nur hier?", fragte ich mich.  
„Wohin wollten Sie denn?", fragte ein schwarzhaariger Mann. „Hufflepuff", fügte er herablassend hinzu.

War das nicht Professor Snape? Er sah so lieb und harmlos aus. Dachte ich das grade wirklich? Vielleicht versuchte ich auch nur eine Sympathie für ihn zu entwickeln, da ich in diesem Moment hilflos und auf ihn angewiesen war.

„Ich...", fing ich an und schluchzte. Was? Weinerlich gegenüber einem Lehrer wollte ich nie sein. Außerdem war meine Situation gar nicht so aussichtslos. Warum tat ich das dann aber? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und drehte mich weg. Ich würde schließlich auch alleine zurück finden. So ging ich mit großen Schritten den Gang weiter und bog dann links ab. Sackgasse. Verdammt! Dann eben nach rechts abbiegen, doch auch dieser Weg führte nur zu einer einzigen Tür und diese war wohl nicht die, die ich suchte. Also musste ich zurück und möglicherweise (bei meinem Glück) an Professor Snape vorbei. Diese Peinlichkeit wollte ich mir eigentlich ersparen, aber es blieb mir ja nichts anderes übrig.

„Ich habe mich verlaufen", sagte ich als ich hinter ihm war, was fast in einem weinerlichen Schreien ausartete. So als würde man seinen Geliebten anschreien, wenn man gesehen hatte, dass er oder sie fremdgegangen war.

Ein wenig weiteten sich seine Augen, danach nickte er still. Also dappelte ich dem Lehrer hinterher und begutachtete wie oft ich falsch gegangen war.

Er führte mich bis zur großen Halle. Danach guckte er mich kurz an und ging weg. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich wollte noch ein fröhliches „Danke" rufen, aber da gerade in diesem Moment sehr (wirklich sehr) viele Mitschüler unterwegs waren, hielt ich es für besser die Klappe zu halten.

„Ich bekomm' keine Luft, lasst mich durch", hörte ich einen Mitschüler sagen. Einer war bereits krepiert. Es waren wirklich sehr viele.

_Danke, __Professor Snape_, dachte ich einfach und damit war die Sache gegessen.

„Anneliese? Was machst du hier?", fragte Rebekah deren Augen glänzten, so als hätte sie gerade eine geniale Idee bekommen den Blondi zu verführen.

„Ich... gar nichts", antwortete ich schnell.  
„Du standest die ganze Zeit hier und hast auf mich gewartet? Dackel", beleidigte sie mich mit einem fiesen Grinsen und wandte sich danach um. „Willst du meinen Plan hören?"

_Im Zimmer; Rebekahs Sicht_

„Also wie ist dein Plan?", fragte Anneliese und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Ich werde früher die Große Halle beim Abendessen verlassen und dann bei der großen Treppe, wo er immer nach dem Essen runter geht, auf ihn warten. Ich werde auf der Treppe sitzen und ein Buch lesen, was ich mir noch aus der Bibliothek holen werde, und ihn dann intensiv ansehen. Ich werde ihn nach dem Weg zum Krankenflügel fragen und auf den Weg dahin werde ich mich mit ihm unterhalten." Ich lachte teuflisch und wünschte mir es würde gewittern und blitzen. Doch leider hatten wir Sonnenschein und keine einzige Wolke war an dem blauen Himmel zu sehen.

„Und wenn er dich nicht beachtet?", fragte Anneliese und sah mit mir aus dem Fenster.

„Welche Idee hättest du denn?", fragte ich gereizt. Das war ein genialer Plan! Daran gab es nichts zu bezweifeln!

„Ich hab das kleine braunhaarige Nebencharaktermädchen ein bisschen ausgefragt und sie sagte, dass Draco Vertrauensschüler wäre und dass er oft in das Vertrauensschülerbad geht. Dort könntest du ihn doch überraschen."

„Diese kleine Stalkerin!", rief ich und holte aus meiner Hosentasche die kleine Flasche Säure heraus. „Sie wird nicht mehr lange mit dir reden können!"

„Ach Rebekah", nörgelte Anneliese und gähnte.

„Lass mich!", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und kicherte.

„Und, wie ist mein Plan?", schlug Anneliese das vorherige Thema wieder an.

„Ich werde sie töten!", triumphierte ich.

„Du hörst mir gar nicht zu oder?"

„Hä? Was?"

_An der Treppe_

Meine Beine übereinander geschlagen, das Buch lag locker in meinen Händen und Draco kam langsam auf mich zu. Seine komischen Freunde waren zwar bei ihm aber das störte mich nicht.

„Hi. Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen? Ich suche den Krankenflügel", fragte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Ich wurde nicht einmal wahrgenommen! Er hat mich einfach ignoriert! So eine Vollpalme! Aber eine gutaussehende Vollpalme.

„Hast du mich etwa nicht richtig verstanden? Ich suche den Krankenflügel und ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte ich nun etwas bissiger. Wieder wurde ich ignoriert.

„Hey, Blondi!", schrie ich ihn nun an. Draco drehte sich um und sah mich verwirrt aber sauer an.

_Scheiße, ich glaub ich hab__'__s verkackt. __A__ber wenigstens hab ich seine Aufmerksamkeit_, dachte ich und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Was sagt diese Hufflepuff da?", sagte einer seiner merkwürdigen Freunde und ging mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hoch.

„Ist schon okay", meinte Blondi und schickte seine _Wachhunde_ weg. „Du hast mich grade beleidigt", stellte die Sparleuchte fest. Er blieb vor mir stehen und musterte mich.

„Rebekah!", erklang eine schrille Stimme. „Ich hab aus Versehen unser Bild angezündet."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

„Hi, ich bin Anneliese", begrüßte sie Draco, schüttelte seine Hand und riss mich danach in den Gewölbekeller.

_Im Zimmer_

Ein Glas Wasser und der kleine Brand war beseitigt. Die Opernsängerin war zwar bedeckt mit Asche aber das störte mich nicht. Was mich aber störte war, dass mich Anneliese hier her geschleppt hatte. Es hatte doch gerade so gut geklappt mit Draco. (*schwärm*) Außerdem weiß er nicht einmal wie ich heiße, aber Annelieses Namen weiß er! Das ist doch nicht fair!

„Alles okay?", fragte Anneliese beinahe schuldbewusst und hob ihren Kopf. Sie lag grade auf dem Sofa und musterte schon beinahe eine halbe Stunde lang die Decke während ich vor Wut kochte und sinnlos hin und her ging.

„Anneliese, du hast es versaut!", schrie ich sie an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Warum hab ich…"

„So werde ich ihn nie bekommen!"

Sie seufzte, was mich noch aggressiver machte.

„Müssen wir nicht zum Unterricht?", lenkte sie mich ab. Sie hatte recht. Nächstes Fach: Muggelkunde.

_Klassenraum für Muggelkunde_

„Wie leben Muggel so? Was können wir von ihnen lernen?", fragte die quirlige Lehrerin.

Anneliese meldete sich. „Was ist an Muggeln denn so interessant?" (Wie dämlich, wir sind ja selbst welche.)

„Sie sind Erfinder, Welterforscher und sehr kultiviert", schwärmte die Frau und sah in die verwirrten Gesichter der Jugendlichen. „Und sie sind ausgezeichnete Verführer", fügte die Lehrerin noch hinzu und kicherte.

„Alle außer Rebekah", flüsterte Anneliese hämisch, was jedoch kein anderer verstand.

„Bist du etwa besser?", fragte ich gereizt und lächelte teuflisch.

„Natürlich", gab sie von sich.

„Wollen wir wetten, dass ich Draco schneller herumbekomme als du... Goyle."

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„RUHE!", schrie die sympathische Lehrerin. „Oder ihr müsst nachsitzen."  
„Vor Ihnen haben wir keine Angst, oder Anneliese?", motzte ich und sah wie diese leicht nickte.

„Vor mir wohl nicht, aber ich bin dafür auch nicht verantwortlich."

„Ha, dass ich nicht lache", prahlte ich.

_In eine__m__ Raum irgendwo in H__o__gwarts_

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ihr irgendwann hier her kommen würdet. Setzen!", sagte Professor Snape zu uns, worauf wir uns artig hinsetzten. „Ihr nichtsnutzigen Muggelartigen!"

_Muggelartigen__?__,_ fragte ich mich und schaute kurz auf die Schülerakte. Wir sind also Muggelgeborene, Schlammblüter. Interessant. Naja, ist ja nur zum Teil gelogen. Außerdem stand darauf, dass wir Geschwister waren. Ih…

„Das ist die erste von zwei Stunden Nachsitzen", sagte er, worauf er kurz schwach wirkte. Ein Stapel Blätter zeigte das Gegenteil. „Ausfüllen!"

Ich sah kurz drauf und war erstaunt, dass es kein Ankreuztest war. Also konnte man nicht schummeln. 0:3 für den Professor.

„Wisst ihr warum Ihr hier sitzt?", fragte er und beäugte uns. „Ihr habt ein Gemälde beschmutzt und Frau (hier sprach er undeutlich) beleidigt. Dumbledore hat aber noch einmal Gnade gezeigt und euch nicht von der Schule geworfen."

_Nach Hause_, dachte ich fröhlich.

„Ihr wisst nicht, wie ernst diese Lage für Euch ist!"

„Mm-mh", kam aus Anneliese und sie nahm eine Feder in die Hand. Doch schrieb sie nur ihren Namen oben rechts hin und legte die Feder dann wieder weg.

„Außerdem habt ihr euch nicht an den Arbeitsauftrag gehalten und Säure hergestellt!"

_Und dabei aus __V__ersehen jemanden umgebrach__t. H__ehe_, dachte ich und merkte wie Anneliese mich entgeistert ansah. Ich lächelte wohl und lächeln war in dieser Situation wohl nicht die richtige Reaktion.

„Schreibt!", befahl er und schlug auf den Tisch. „Ihr nichtsnutzigen Gören!"

Und wir schrieben… und wie wir schrieben.

Da wir kein Wort verstanden, hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen eine Geschichte zu schreiben und Anneliese malte kleine Herzen und Blümchen auf ihre Blätter. Ab und zu wusste ich etwas aber auch nur, weil abgefragt wurde wer _der __Auserwählte_ ist.

„Miss Flatte, Ihre Kleidung ist nicht vorschriftsgemäß", sagte er zu Anneliese als sie glücklich die Feder weglegte.

„Das weiß sie, aber sie hat sich schon so an ihr _Flittchen-Image_ gewöhnt", antwortete ich für sie und legte ebenfalls die Feder weg.

„Flittchen?", fragte der alte Lehrer und musterte sie kurz.

„Ich... ähm…", gab sie von sich und wurde rot.

„Steh dazu", sagte ich zu ihr und begutachtete ihr erstes Blatt von weiten. Es war ein Fall… für die Säure! Doch bevor ich sie darüber kippen konnte, hatte der werte Lehrer die Blätter schon.

„Eine Schande", murmelte er als er durch die Blätter… blätterte. Mann, hört sich das scheiße an. „Habt ihr überhaupt schon mal etwas davon gehört?"

„Nein", sagten wir wie aus einen Mund und bekamen danach einen Lachanfall – der jäh endete. Er funkelte uns böse an. „Das habe ich meinen Schülern aus der ersten Klasse gegeben."

Ein Fall für die Säure. Ich wollte das Fläschchen grade heraus holen, doch Anneliese sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. Schade…

„Aber wir können Säure machen", triumphierte ich und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Und wir sehen verdammt gut aus", fügte Anneliese unnötigerweise hinzu.

„Woher kommt ihr wirklich?", fragte er und musterte uns.

Statt zu antworten, träufelte ich etwas Säure auf seine Hand und rannte mit Anneliese gemeinsam weg. Er schrie auf und fluchte.

_In den Fluren_, _Annelieses Sicht_

Rundgang Nummer 2, und schon wieder verlaufen. Wieder der gleiche verfluchte Gang, doch kein Professor um nach dem Weg zu fragen. Irgendwie wünschte ich mir den alten Miesepeter nun her. Er war ja doch nützlich. Doch da wir (Was heißt hier _wir_? Das war Rebekah!) ihm seine linke Hand etwas verätzt hatten, würde er mir auch nicht helfen. Ob die Hand überhaupt noch existierte?

Noch war nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen und so konnten wir die erste Nacht hier verbringen.

Rebekah schmiedete wieder Pläne Draco zu verführen. Wie eine verrückte Wissenschaftlerin wirkte sie manchmal. Aber das konnte mir ja egal sein, wie alles andere auch was sie machte. Außer wenn sie mit ihrer Säure hantierte, das war eine Ausnahme.

Ich blieb vor der Tür von damals stehen und begutachtete sie. Ich war so müde. Erst konnte ich nicht schlafen und war um circa 02:00 Uhr nachts losgegangen. Und jetzt kam die Müdigkeit. Ich setzte mich neben die Tür und seufzte.

„Goyle verführen? Wie kommt man nur auf so einen Scheiß?", fragte ich mich selbst. Keiner würde mich hören wenn ich meine Gedanken frei ließ. Außerdem war das immer sehr befreiend und man fühlte sich gleich besser.

„Ich könnte es ja machen, es wäre schließlich keine Herausforderung, oder? Er ist ein ziemlich dämlicher Junge und ein wenig verschlossen. Hm… verschlossen. Das wird wohl doch schwieriger."

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand und gähnte. „Aber warum sollte ich so etwas machen? Nichts gegen ihn, ich kenne ihn ja nicht einmal, aber ich möchte Rebekah nicht den Gefallen tun."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Muggel sind gute Verführer? Die Lehrerin hat so oder so eine Klatsche. Dann haben wir auch noch Säure hergestellt und waren beim Nachsitzen. (Eine lange Pause...) Komischer Kauz."

„Wie meinen Sie?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah den Professor vor mir. Ich lächelte herzlich und gähnte.

„Ich hab mich schon wieder verirrt", murmelte ich verschlafen und rekelte mich langsam hoch auf die Beine. „Geht's ihrer Hand besser?"

Er funkelte mich wütend an. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich einen Schlüssel in seiner Hand.

„Sie hausen hier?", lachte ich und nieste. „Sie riechen nach alten staubigen Büchern."

„Ich habe herausgesucht, wann das letzte Mal ein Muggel auf unserer Schule war", sagte er stark und für meine zarten Ohren ein wenig zu laut und böse.

„Bitte nicht so schreien", meinte ich und gähnte erneut. „Ich dürfte gar nicht hier herumschleichen, oder?"

„NEIN", meinte er und seufzte verachtend.

„Upps. Jetzt auch egal. Wohin ging es nochmal?", fragte ich und lächelte.

Er schubste mich weg und schloss die Tür auf und im Nu war sie wieder zu und er drinnen. Aber das war mir egal, ich könnte auch hier schlafen und so setzte ich mich wieder hin und döste weg.

_Vertrauensschülerbad; Rebekahs Sicht_

Dann nehme ich eben die beschränkte Idee von Anneliese. Es war zwar spät aber die kleine Stalkerin berichtete mir vor ihrem Tod, dass Draco gerne abends badete, besser gesagt: tief in der Nacht. Ich saß einfach neben dem Raum und stellte mich dort schlafend, mit dem Grund, dass ich mich verlaufen hätte. Er würde bestimmt merken, dass es ein Versuch war im nahe zu sein oder mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, denn mal ganz ehrlich: Wer ist so dumm und verläuft sich in einem Schloss voller Bilder die man nach dem Weg fragen kann?

(Anneliese schmollte in einer Ecke in Hogwarts und war beleidigt.) Wie gesagt nur sehr beschränkte Menschen. *räusper*

Meine Informationen waren richtig und so kam Draco aus dem Raum, beäugte mich und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mich und rüttelte mich leicht an der Schulter. Ich hatte zum Glück meine normalen Sachen angezogen, die Schuluniform war in unserem Zimmer.

Ich öffnete besonders langsam die Augen und sah ihm einen Moment in die grünen Augen. Wie schön sie doch waren… *schmacht* Moment! Grün...?

„Es wäre wirklich nett von dir, wenn du mir helfen könntest. Ich habe mich verirrt", sagte ich scheinheilig.

„Natürlich", meinte er in bester Vertrauensschülermanier.

„Danke." Ich lächelte herzlich. Er half mir hoch und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Wohin gehörst du denn?"

_Sag nicht Hufflepuff, sag nicht Hufflepuff_, schrie mich mein Gehirn an.

„Hufflepuff", sagte ich und hielt mir den Mund zu.

_Wie kann man nur so dumm sein_, beleidigte mich mein Gehirn. Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen.

„Ist doch nichts dabei", munterte er mich auf.

_Er ist so nett_, dachte ich, worauf mein Lächeln breiter wurde.

„Du kannst auch zu mir kommen."

„Nein. Du sollst mich lediglich zu meinem Zimmer bringen", sagte ich schnell und freute mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Natürlich", meinte er und nahm meine Hand.

_In den Fluren; Annelieses Sicht_  
„Du bist immer noch hier?", fragte eine Stimme. Ich öffnete verschlafen die Augen und lächelte.

„Wie gesagt: Ich hab mich verlaufen", sagte ich heiser. „Außerdem ist es besser wenn ich erstmal hier bleibe. Diese Spasten haben die Kerzen ausgemacht."

Das Licht aus dem Raum blendete mich und es roch verdammt nach Whisky.

Er sah noch mal durch den Gang und seufzte danach. „Dann komm rein", sagte er und ging wieder in seine Wohnung. Ich rappelte mich auf und folgte ihm.

Überall Bücher, Whiskyflaschen, Wein, Zigarren und ein wunderschöner Sessel. Das andere war unwichtig. Sofort hatte ich mich verliebt, in den kaputten Sessel. Etwas Weiches… Schön gemütlich zum schlafen. Ich gähnte und steuerte darauf zu, doch sofort setzte sich der Professor darauf. Eben nicht… Ich steuerte auf das zweit gemütlichste zu und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen.

„Göre", schimpfte er.

„Ich schlafe ein, wenn ich nicht den Sessel bekomme", stellte ich eine Gegenleistung für das Bett.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trank weiter. Das erste Glas war leer, das zweite wurde aufgefüllt – wieder leer. Es hatte etwas von Schafe zählen, doch bekam ich darauf nur Lust auf etwas zu Trinken.

„Sag mal, kann ich auch was trinken?", sagte ich und legte mich auf den Bauch, sah ihn an und baumelte mit meinen Beinen.

Er nickte leicht angetrunken und stand auf, holte ein Glas und füllte es. Ich stand währenddessen auf und nahm es dankbar an.

Es schmeckte widerlich, doch war es etwas zu Trinken. Glücklich stellte ich das Glas hin und ließ mich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

_In unsere__m__ Raum; Rebekahs Sicht_

Im Licht sieht er bestimmt noch schöner aus. Die Vorfreude war gar nicht auszuhalten. Und so zerrte ich ihn mit mir in mein Zimmer und sah ihn nur an.

Dass einzige was mich störte waren seine schwarzen Haare. „Scheiße", entfuhr es mir.

„Was? Ach du...", sagte er als er mich sah. „Du bist doch die aus dem Zaubereiministerium?"

„Jep und außerdem heiße ich Rebekah."

_Rebekah, nimm ihn!_, rief mein Kopf und ich dachte mir: Okay. (Muhaha!)

_Große Halle; Annelieses Sicht_

Frühstück. Ich mampfte alles in mich hinein. Alles was ich sah und halbwegs essbar war (hat sich gereimt, yay). Sogar Rebekah war nicht da, was mich zunehmend störte. Die Nacht war ja schon merkwürdig genug gewesen. Wenigstens hat er mich nicht abgefüllt und… Würde er so etwas machen? Doch bin ich glücklich, dass er es nicht getan hat… Hätte... wäre... wenn… Ich mache mir zu viele Gedanken.

Ich aß weiter und gähnte danach.

„Wo ist denn deine Freundin?", fragte eine bunt angezogene Person.

„Weiß nicht. Ich hab noch nicht in unserem Zimmer geguckt", meinte ich und schluckte. Hab ich das wirklich gerade gesagt?  
„Wo…? Egal es geht mich ja nichts an."

Damit war die Sache gegessen, und der Tisch leer.

Ich stand auf und seufzte, sah kurz zu Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Im Zimmer_  
Ich kam rein und sah grade wie Harry Rebekah einen Kuss gab und mich verstört anschaute.

„Hab mir schon was gedacht. Dusch' mal kalt", sagte ich und kicherte.

Er nickte und ging aus dem Raum. Als die Tür zuschlug holte ich Luft.

„DU HAST MIT HARRY GESCHLAFEN?", schrie ich sodass jeder im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern es verstand.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und gähnte. „Wo warst du?"  
„Ich...", meinte ich und wurde rot. „... war bei einem anderen _Jungen_."  
„Wie heißt er?"

„Ähm", machte ich nur und überlegte fieberhaft. „David."

„David und weiter?"

„David..." Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem Gegenstand. „... Sofa."

„David Sofa?", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal. Wir müssen zum Unterricht."

„Was steht diesmal an?"

„_Feuer, meine Liebe. FEUER!"_

_Harry hatte ihr also gezeigt wie man Feuer auch als Muggel herzaubern kann. Ein einfaches Kraut und eine Spritzpistole mit Helium war die Lösung. Interessant… Und was machen Muggel wie wir?_

„_Die Hexe muss brennen!", flüsterte ich als wir die ersten Bilder anzündeten. Muhaha!_

„Anneliese?", fragte Rebekah, schnipste vor meinem Gesicht mit den Fingern und ich wachte aus meinem Tagtraum auf. Mist, nur ein Traum. „So oder so müssen wir noch zum Nachsitzen."

„WAS?", schrie ich genauso hysterisch wie bei der Sache mit Harry.

„Stell' sie ab!", meckerte das Gemälde. Teuflische Dinger.

„Was ist denn nur los?", fragte Rebekah und lächelte hämisch. „Schiss vorm Lehrer?"

„Nein!", sagte ich schnell und schmollte. Nicht ganz…

_In eine__m__ Raum irgendwo in H__o__gwarts; Rebekahs Sicht_

„Dies ist die letzte Stunde für euch zwei", sagte der Professor als wir das Zimmer betraten.

„Willkommen im Raum 666", flüsterte ich und gähnte.

„Unhöfliches Gör!", giftete er mich an und gab uns beiden zwei Federn.

„Nein, nicht noch einen Test!", meinte ich gequält und gähnte erneut.

„Heute nicht gut geschlafen, Miss Flatte?"

„Nein", antworteten wir beide wie aus einem Mund und gähnten gleichzeitig.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du auch nicht? Wo warst du denn gestern Nacht?", fragte ich Anneliese, doch diese antwortete nicht und wurde nur rot. „Dann eben nicht. War der Typ so schlimm im Bett?"

Anneliese sah kurz geschockt zu mir und wurde danach ganz klein auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Konzentriert euch auf den Test!", knurrte Snape und schlug einmal auf den Tisch.

Diesmal malte ich auch etwas auf den Test: Ein Kreuz mit Teufelshörnern, Heilgenschein und Flügeln auf dem _R.I.P._ stand.

Anneliese sah den Test an und füllte wohl etwas aus. Ich sah noch einmal hin und bemerkte, dass es einfache Fragen waren… Da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen.

„Mal' auch etwas drauf", flüsterte ich zu ihr und sah wie sie auf einmal anfing zu malen. Als würde das der Professor nicht merken. Ein Versuch war es wert. Doch räusperte er sich nur und ließ uns malen.

„Fertig", sagte ich und übergab ihm mein Blatt Papier. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass er einen Verband um die Hand trug. Stimmt ja, hatte ich ja fast vergessen… Wir hatten ihm ja die Hand verätzt. Aber dass die noch dran ist wundert mich.

„Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?", sagte ich genervt und schaute mir die Decke an.

„Pass mehr auf deine Freundin auf, damit sie sich nicht mehr verläuft", ermahnte er mich und schnaufte.

„Sind wir schon bei du?", fragte ich bissig und lachte leise. „Außerdem ist das ihre Sache, ob sie sich verläuft oder nicht."

Er funkelte mich böse an und schnaufte. Damit war wohl der Unterricht vorbei und wir konnten endlich gehen! Ich sah Anneliese auffordernd an, worauf sie aufstand und mit mir aus dem Zimmer ging.

_Im Zimmer _

Genug des langweiligen Alltags! Jetzt wird es wirklich höchste Zeit Chaos zu verbreiten! Doch als erstes musste man es planen und zwar gut planen, sodass ich auch meinen Plan mit einbauen konnte Draco zu verführen. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber wir würden es hinbekommen.

Doch bevor wir planen konnten wollte ich noch etwas fragen, was äußerst wichtig war.

„Anneliese? Warum hat diese Fledermaus erwähnt, dass ich auf dich aufpassen solle? Wohin hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte ich. Anneliese zuckte zusammen.

„Naja", fing sie an und wich meinem Blick aus. „Ich war gestern Nacht bei ihm und hab auf seinem Bett geschlafen." Ich war fassungslos. OMG. „Außerdem haben wir Whisky getrunken."  
„Du hast aber nicht mit ihm geschlafen oder?", war meine nächste Frage.

„Nein! Warum auch? Er schlief auf dem Sofa und ich auf dem Bett. Damit hatte ich den besseren Part. Er hat bestimmt Rückenschmerzen. Der Arme…"  
„Was? Der Arme? Warum warst du überhaupt dort?"

„Hab mich verlaufen", sagte sie unschuldig und wurde rot. Ich schlug mir gegen den Kopf und schnaufte. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?

„Hier", sagte ich und gab ihr einen Eimer Farbe. Ich lächelte böse. „Weist du noch den Weg zu seiner Wohnung?"  
„Ich glaube schon", dachte sie laut nach und war plötzlich geschockt. „Du willst doch nicht?"

„Oh doch!"

_Im Raum des Professors_

Es war ein Meisterwerk! Picasso wäre stolz auf unsere Kreativität! Er wäre vor Neid erblasst! Ein wahres Gotteswerk!

„_Warum hast du mich sterben lassen?"_ stand an der Wand. Eine kleine Anspielung auf die verstorbene Lily. „_Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du mich liebst?"_ stand auf seinen Bücherregalen.

„Ist das nicht doch ein wenig fies?"_, _fragte Anneliese, die die rote Perücke aufzog und verwirrt dreinblickte. Ihre grünen Kontaktlinsen waren bereits eingesetzt. Perfekt.

„Nein. Spiel einfach deine Rolle." Es ist ein Meisterwerk der sadistischen Art!

Somit hatte ich Anneliese aus dem Weg, und den erste Teil des Planes abgeschlossen.

_In den Fluren_

Wir hatten noch ein wenig rote Farbe übrig und so schrieb ich in verschiedenen Fluren_ „__E__r __wird kommen"_ oder _„__Er ist nah"_ an die Wände. Es war bezogen auf Voldemort – aber so etwas checkte bestimmt keiner.

Danach zündete ich mit einer Kerze ein paar Gardinen an und ging seelenruhig weiter. Brandstiftung ist strafbar, liebe Kinder, und deswegen dürft ihr so etwas nie (seelenruhig), nie (monoton), nie (fragend), nie (weinerlich), nie (gelangweilt), NIE (wütend) machen, verstanden? Dies tun nur böse Kinder und ihr seid LIEB (Horrorface)! Ende der pädagogischen Rede. (*smile*)

Goyle kam mir in meinem psychisch nicht korrekten Wahn sehr gelegen. Ich betörte ihn kurz mit einem Zwinkern und stachelte ihn dazu an, nackt durch Hogwarts zu laufen. Dafür würde er die nächste Nacht bei mir sein (*kotz*), was natürlich eine Lüge war und nie (seelenruhig), nie (monoton), nie (fragend), nie (weinerlich), nie (gelangweilt), NIE (wütend) passieren würde.

Und so riss er seine Kleidung vom Leib und rannte weg. Dabei schrie er laut „Evolution" und wiederholte das sehr oft. Perfekt.

Hinter mir war das reinste Chaos. Und noch wurde die Säure nicht benutzt...

_Im Raum des Professors; Annelieses Sicht_

Ich fühlte mich miserabel, doch das weiße Kleid, was ich trug gefiel mir sehr. Ich spielte also Lily – soweit verstand ich es. Doch warum? Nur um ihm wehzutun?

(Rebekah: Das Flittchen hat ein schlechtes Gewissen? HA! Wer's glaubt...!)

Ich seufzte und winkelte die Beine an.

Meine Hände waren von der roten Farbe blutig, mein Kleid deswegen dreckig und meine Kontaktlinsen nervten. Außerdem musste ich warten und mir war langweilig! So langweilig…

Aber ich musste trotzdem hier sitzen bleiben und ihn überraschen – in einer vollkommenen Pose.

_ G_, buchstabierte ich in meinen Gedanken.

Doch kam Severus in dem Moment hinein, wo ich gerade anfangen wollte seine Schubladen zu durchsuchen. Ich setzte eine weinerliche Miene auf und sah ihn direkt an.

Er trat in den Raum und begutachtete die Wände, danach mich.

„Lily", sagte er weinerlich und ich merkte, dass wir (Rebekah und ich) einen großen Fehler gemacht hatten. Aber: The show must go on!

Ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen Lehrer weinen gesehen. (Ab und zu eine Lehrerin, aber nie einen Lehrer. In meiner Schulzeit waren wir schreckliche Schüler, mich „natürlich" ausgeschlossen.)

Er ließ seine Tasche fallen (Er hatte eine Tasche mit?) und ging langsam auf mich zu. Roch er nicht die frische Farbe? Dachte er nur eine Sekunde nach? Kleiner Trottel…

„Ich habe gesehen wie du fast an den Schmerz zerbrochen bist und wie du der wurdest, der du jetzt bist. Doch warum hast du in der Schulzeit nie etwas gesagt?", fragte ich und versuchte so gut es geht die werte Tote nachzuahmen (und zugegeben, ich war nicht gut). „Warum hast du nie gesagt, dass du mich liebst?"

„Ich...", fing er an, doch seine Stimme versagte. So würde es mir wohl auch gehen, _wenn_ ich meinen verstorbenen Liebsten sehen würde.

„Severus", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. „Ich werde nicht mehr lange hier sein." Ich wollte ihn drängen mir es zu sagen, beziehungsweise sollte es am besten so geschehen.

Er setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett und sah mir in die Augen.

„Lily, ich..." Wieder versagte seine Stimme.

„Severus", wiederholte ich mich und wollte ihn am liebsten trösten, doch das war nicht vorgesehen. Wenn ich ihn berühren würde, würde er merken, dass ich noch lebendig war, was er wohl dann ändern würde.

„Kann ich dich berühren?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Das erlaubt James nicht", antwortete ich schnell.

Seine Miene wurde finsterer. „Ist der auch hier?"

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser", nörgelte ich und weitete die Augen. „Ich hab' doch keine Angst vor dir."

„Ich habe viele schlimme Dinge getan", erklärte er und starrte die Wand an. „Darauf bin ich nicht stolz."

„Severus", wiederholte ich abermals seinen Namen und merkte wie ich anfing zu schluchzen. Aber Geister schluchzen nicht. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.

„Lily, ich habe es nicht verdient bei dir zu sein, das habe ich nie und werde ich wohl nie. Nicht einmal wenn ich sterbe werde ich gut genug für dich sein. Egal, was ich mache und machen werde."

Er stand auf und musterte mich kurz. Danach ging er zu den Bücherregalen.

„Bitte nicht gehen", sagte ich beinahe normal, doch ihm fiel es nicht auf.

„Du hast mir einen großen Wunsch erfüllt, weißt du das überhaupt, Lily? Ich durfte dich noch einmal sehen."

Ich stand auf und ging neben ihn. „Doch kann ich dich nicht berühren", fügte er hinzu und wollte grade seine Hand auf meine Wange legen, doch ich zuckte weg. Er seufzte und strich über das _Blut_. Er rieb es zwischen seinen Fingern und runzelte die Stirn.

„Farbe?", fragte er sich. Er verstand langsam. Also Plan B. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen.

„Severus", sagte ich mit der gestellten Stimme und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte. Sein Körper versteifte sich, doch ließ er es zu. Schließlich war ich _seine_ Lily.

„Ich kann dich berühren", sagte er nachdenklich und legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Er roch an meiner Perücke und seufzte glücklich. Danach strich er über meinem Arm und legte diese Hand zu der anderen. Zum Glück hatte ich schon immer eine niedrige Körpertemperatur und somit viel ihm es nicht auf, dass mein Herz unnormal schnell schlug und mein Körper für eine Tote unnormal warm war (Geister haben keine Temperatur). Für mich war die Situation sehr unangenehm, doch naja. Man wird schließlich nicht jeden Tag von einem fiesen Lehrer herzlich und liebevoll behandelt und umarmt. Und irgendwie glaubte ich, dass es doch richtig war dies zu tun.

_In den Klassenräumen; Rebekahs Sicht_

„Warum kommt der Professor denn nicht?", fragte ein Nebencharakterjunge.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete die Befragte. Es war wieder Unterricht (in einer fremden Klasse) und auch, wenn ich nur hierher gekommen war um mein Glück zu versuchen und Gift zumischen, fragte ich mich auch, wo er war. Es lief zwar nach Plan, doch fragte ich mich, wie weit Anneliese gehen würde. Es könnte ja sein, dass er es herausgefunden hatet und sie umbringen wollte – oder schon getan hatte. Oder sie… (*Kopfkino*) Nee! Ich beschreib' das was ich denke mal nicht! Boah! Verstörend.

Was außerdem auch verstörend war, war die Tatsache, dass ich noch nicht erkannt wurde. Aber das war mir egal. Hauptsache ich bekäme mein Gift.

„Wo ist deine Freundin… Anneliese?", fragte ein blonder Junge. Erschrocken beäugte ich die Klasse genauer. Scheiße… Da war Hermine, Ron, Harry und weitere Charaktere die ich aber nicht weiter aufzählen werde.

„Sie ist _beschäftigt_."

„Aber ihr seit doch eine Klasse unter uns", dachte er weiter nach. Sein Gesichtsausdruck beim Denken sah aus wie bei Anneliese. (*shocked*) Sofort ergriff ich die Offensive und schlug ihn gegen den Hinterkopf. _Humanitäre Katastrophe_ – schon wieder habe ich dich verhindert! Man sollte mir einen Preis verleihen und einen geilen Wagen schenken.

„Weißt du zufällig wie man Gift herstellt?", fragte ich ihn und lächelte freundlich.

„Du hast mich geschlagen... Davon wird mein Vater erfahren", drohte er mir, ich bekam darauf einen Lachanfall.

„Wie süß", sagte ich und kniff ihn in die Wange.

Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß wie man Gift herstellt."

„Dann bist du ja doch noch zu gebrauchen!", lachte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Fertig", triumphierte ich und hielt die kleine Flasche Gift in den Händen. Es war so gemischt, dass es seine Opfer kurz lähmte, sodass sie auf den Boden fielen und mit ihren Tätigkeiten aufhören würden. Danach sollten die Opfer in einen Art Rausch verfallen und das vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, was ihnen am meisten Angst machte. Manchmal verliere man auch das Schamgefühl oder bekäme Schwindelanfälle. Nebenwirkungen sind geil!

„Draco? Weißt du auch wo hier die Küche ist?"

„Du willst doch nicht...?", fing er an zu denken, doch hörte gleich damit auf. Sonst hieß es ja Schläge einzukassieren.

Er war so süß, wenn er unsicher war. *schwärm*

_In der Küche_

Wir schlichen uns hinein, träufelten überall (hauptsächlich auf das Essen) etwas von dem Gift drauf und schlichen danach wieder hinaus. Einfach perfekt! Anneliese sollte das sehen – doch die kam und kam nicht. Ha! Sie verpasst was!

_Im Raum des Professors; Annelieses Sicht_

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es Zeit war sein Herz zu brechen und seine Welt zu zerstören. Ich seufzte ein wenig traurig und befreite mich von seinem Griff.

„Es wird Zeit", fing ich an. „Ich muss gehen."

„Lily, bitte bleib doch bei mir."

„Warum sollte ich?", sagte ich und sah in seine Augen. „Ich muss wieder zu James. Ich hatte nur eine begrenzte Zeit."

„James", sprach er seinen Namen verhasst aus.

„Liebeskranker, verwirrter Trottel", flüsterte ich und kicherte. Ich ging Richtung Tür, doch wurde ich aufgehalten. Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und riss mich zu sich.

„Bleib bei mir", wiederholte er sich und drückte mich gegen die Tür.

Plötzlich hatte ich Angst. Angst, dass ich es doch übertrieben hatte. Zwar hatte ich die Säure in Reichweite, doch wollte ich diese erst später benutzen, wenn es wirklich(!) nötig war.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht deine Lily wäre?", fragte ich und lächelte.

Kurz runzelte er die Stirn, danach festigte er seinen Griff. „Geister existieren nicht mehr in der substantiellen Form. Man kann sie nicht berühren", sagte er und strich mir über die Wange. „Als hätte ich das nicht schon gemerkt. Ich bin älter als du, habe mehr durchgemacht. Nicht war _Lily_?"

Ich schluckte und versuchte mich wegzureißen. „Severus, lass mich los."

„Warum habe ich dich sterben lassen, meine kleine Lily. Willst du eine Antwort?"

Hatte er es jetzt verstanden, dass ich nicht die wahre Lily war oder nicht? Wollte er das Spielchen so beenden?

„Ich war zu spät, wieder zu spät. Erst habe ich es verpasst dir zu sagen wie gern ich dich habe und dann konnte ich dich nicht beschützen. Eine Schande." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir erzählen wie leid es mir tut."

„Lass mich los, bitte", schluchzte ich.

„Aber was sollst du darstellen? Eine Ablenkung? Für was?"

Ich starrte ihn an und merkte wie meine Beine schwach wurden.

„War das eine Idee deiner Freundin? Sag ihr, dass du es gut gemacht hast und ich dir es fast geglaubt hatte. Bis zu dem Teil mit der Farbe und deiner Berührung."

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich heiser und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du hast mir sogar einen Gefallen getan. Ich konnte mir endlich etwas von der Seele reden, was sich schon lange aufgestaut hatte; auch wenn du nicht Lily bist. Deswegen werde ich dich ausnahmsweise nicht töten."

Er ließ mich los und ich fiel auf die Knie. Mein Herz klopfte schnell vor Angst und mein ganzer Körper vibrierte.  
„Doch was ich mich noch frage: Wie weit wärst du gegangen um mir das aufzutischen, dass du Lily bist?"

„Ich..." Schon war meine Stimme nicht mehr da. Ich lehnte mich einfach an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie weit solltest du gehen?", stellte er die Frage um.

Ich öffnete die Augen, sah ihn an und schüttelte errötet den Kopf.

„Und das hättest du gemacht?"

„Darf ich was trinken?", krächzte ich und schnaufte.

„Das gleiche wie gestern Abend, Miss Flatte?"

„Freilich."

_In der großen Halle; Rebekahs Sicht_

Anneliese sollte sich beeilen, es geht bereits los. Alle aßen artig, wie sie waren, das aufgetischte Essen. Außer ich – selbstverständlich. Ich wusste ja, dass in dem Essen eine Art Gift war. Aber das würden die Angehörigen bei diesem Mahl auch merken. In (ich guckte auf die Uhr) ein paar Minuten müsste das Gift seine Wirkung entfaltet haben.

Ich schielte zu Draco, der ebenfalls das Essen mied.

Er sollte aber nicht verschont bleiben und so hatte ich, bevor wir zum Essen gingen, mit der Ausrede aufs Klo zu gehen, den Rest des Giftes in die Getränke gemischt.

Plötzlich hielten alle inne und sahen zu Dumbledore, der aufstand und sein Glas hob.  
„Euch ist bestimmt zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich zwei Muggel auf unserer Schule befinden. Doch seit unbesorgt, wir kümmern uns um die Störenfriede. Seit trotzdem nett zu jedem, egal ob ihr ihn verdächtigt ein Muggel zu sein oder nicht. Muggel sind auch nur Wesen", sagte er und trank etwas von dem Gebräu. Er verdrehte danach die Augen und fiel in die Menge der Schüler. Ein schöner Anblick. McGonagall schrie wie ein kleines Mädchen und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Professor Flitwick sah erschrocken hin und her. „Beruhigt euch Kinder! Es ist alles in Or…" Schon fiel er um wie ein kleiner Stein.

Irgendwie vermisste ich Professor Snape. Wäre schon schön ihn zu sehen, wie er umfällt und seinen schlimmsten Albtraum erlebt. Aber anders gesehen hatte er ihn ja schon in seinem Zimmer.

„Was ist hier nur los?", kreischte Harry, der sich danach verabschiedete.

Auch Draco fiel um, Grabbe machte es ihm gleich, auch wenn er nichts gegessen und getrunken hatte. Inkompetenter Loser.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle am Boden und ich stolzierte über den Tisch.

„Wunderschön! Fabelhaft! Einfach großartig!", sagte eine fremde Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Voldemort, wie er auf dem Podest von Dumbledore stand und breit lächelte.

„Verzieh' dich, Riddle! Das ist mein Verdienst!", giftete ich ihn an und lachte teuflisch.

„Sag, ehrenwerte Dame: Wer bist du?"

_Kurzzeitgedächtnis_, dachte ich und seufzte. „Ein Muggel aus Deutschland."

„Deutschland?", wiederholte er mein Heimatland. „Du musst ein Nachfahr eines großen Diktators sein."

_Hitler?_ fragte ich mich in Gedanken, wurde bleich, dann aber wieder normal. _Nein, der war ja Österreicher._

„Nee, ich bin ein Tourist und lebe eigentlich in einem Kaff, das langsam Pleite geht." _Langsam? Es ist pleite gegangen._

„Werde meine Mitstreiterin!"

„Oh Buddha. Hey, Voldemort, ess' erstmal was."

Er nahm einen vergifteten Apfel (wie klischeehaft) und biss hinein. Danach fiel er um.

„Ich werde dich aber nicht retten, Voldi", lachte ich und triumphierte über die scheintote Schule.

So, nun waren alle umgekippt und schliefen ihren merkwürdigen Schlaf. Bald würden sie aufwachen, doch das würde ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Und hier herumsitzen und zusehen wie eine ganze Schule pennt war mir definitiv zu langweilig. So langweilig…

Um dieser Langeweile zu entfliehen kam mir aber gleich darauf eine Idee. Anneliese! Ich könnte ja mal gucken was das kleine Flittchen gerade machte. Hoffentlich war sie tot und machte nicht irgendetwas anderes.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sprang vom Tisch runter, landete auf Grabbe, der wiederum aufstöhnte und ins Koma viel. Nun war also auch er außer Gefecht gesetzt. Brillant! Brillant! Brillant! Einfach genial! HA!

So genug der Freude. Jetzt erstmal zu…

_In den Fluren_

…Anneliese. Tja. Magie. Ein kleiner Zeitsprung – nur eine täppischer Absatz, der mich nichts weiter kostet als eine Bewegung meines kleinen Fingers und schon bin ich hier vor der Tür des Professors. Wenn das keine Magie ist! Und euch wäre es gar nicht aufgefallen. Ihr hättet nur munter weiter gelesen. Tja, da sieht man mal…

Ich stand also vor dem Zimmer. Und, was das Beste war, ich hörte nichts.

Und, weil es nun meine Art ist, öffnete ich die Tür ohne zu klopfen und trat in den Raum. Das Bett war leer, aber durcheinander. Ich schluckte. Die Farbe an den Wänden war bereits getrocknet (und die Farben waren Wasserfest; da wird jemand sich aber freuen) und das Sofa unberührt. Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum, bis er an einer schlafenden Anneliese hängen blieb und einem pennenden Snape.

„Was du alles hättest machen können! Aber natürlich pennst du einfach hier! Gott! Mädchen! Warum warst du nicht kreativ?!", faltete ich sie zusammen und sah, wie sie erst jetzt die Augen öffnete, mich ansah und gähnte.

„Stimmt. Bekomm' ich noch zehn Minuten?", kicherte sie. Der Professor wachte ebenfalls auf, stand auf und musterte mich.

„Keinen Anstand", stellte er fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mal anklopfen kannst du."

„Der Anstand ist schon seit dem Kindergarten weggelaufen. Sorry."

Ich lachte teuflisch und wandte mich wieder zu Anneliese. „Zehn Minuten?"

Sie nickte und kicherte. Danach musterte sie den alten Knacker. „Mach fünf draus."

Er öffnete empört den Mund und funkelte mich und sie (abwechselnd) böse an.

„Niedere Gören."

„Gut, ich warte dann draußen auf dich", sagte ich zu Anneliese und verschwand aus dem Raum.

_Annelieses Sicht_

„Fünf Minuten. Da hab ich mir aber was eingebrockt. Ich könnte mich nicht mal so schnell aus und wieder anziehen. Hm… zehn Minuten würde das alleine dauern. Scheiß Kleid", murmelte ich vor mich hin und sah Severus entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du willst doch… nicht wirklich… oder?", stammelte er die Wörter vor sich hin. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Oder haben Sie Geld?"

„Hure", schimpfte er.

„Geld in Form von einer Villa, Bediensteten, gut und teuer dekorierten Räumen und so weiter. Ich schlafe nur mit jemanden wo es sich lohnt."

„Aha. Da bist du bei mir falsch. Mein Freund ist da wohl eher dein Fall."

Ich holte schnell einen Stift und einen Zettel. „Ja?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Lucius Malfoy."

„L-u-c-i-u-s Mal-foy. Gut danke", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er wich zurück und sah mich finster an. „Darf ich mich nicht mal bedanken?", fragte ich und grinste.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht."

„Schade", kicherte ich und kam näher.

_Rebekahs Sicht_

„Fünf Minuten sind vorbei", schrie ich zur Tür.

Ich öffnete diese und sah kurz hinein. Doch sie lagen nur im Bett (angezogen) und redeten, kicherten, wie kleine Schulmädchen. Anneliese konnte man es nicht verübeln; dem Knacker neben ihr aber schon. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch etwas getrunken. Schließlich lagen drei leere Flaschen verstreut im Zimmer.

„Anneliese, trenn' dich!", maulte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, okay", rief sie zurück und hüpfte vom Bett runter.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte ich wie eine strenge Lehrerin.

„Ich habe ihn auf das Bett gezogen und ein bissel herumgealbert."

„Sah ich", knurrte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gehörte nicht zum Plan."

Ich sah kurz zu Severus. „Willste mitkommen oder das Chaos beseitigen?"

Er stand auf und glättete seine Sachen.

„Anneliese, da haste sogar die Kleidung zerstört. Die Falten bekommt er nie wieder raus."

„Ach, Rebekah. Lass mich doch spielen. _Ich will doch nur spiel__'__n. Uuuh-Uuuh_", sang sie leise und ging geistesabwesend aus der Tür.

Ein greller Schrei. Schon war sie wieder im Zimmer und stellte sich hinter Snape.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", stammelte sie. „Ich bin doch betrunken und penne noch."

„Was?"

„Da... da... da... draußen laufen Verrückte rum und ich kenn mich damit aus. Es sind wirklich Wahnsinnige!"  
„Anne?", fragte Snape beinahe besorgt. Gott, mir wird schlecht.

„Anne? Gott! Sie ist viel, viel jünger als du. Gott." Ich erschauderte. Doch packte mich plötzlich das Verlangen nach draußen zu gehen und mein Meisterwerk zu betrachten. Also auf geht's in die Halle!

_In der großen Halle_

Zwar waren Anneliese und Snape mitgekommen, doch versteckte sich Anneliese die ganze Zeit hinter dem werten Professor und Snape wurde langsam schlecht bei dem Anblick seiner Schule. Die beiden waren solche Spielverderber!

Ich wiederum stellte mich auf den Tisch und sah genüsslich zu wie die ersten Deppen aufwachten.

„Da... da... da!", stotterte Neville und zeigte in die Luft. „Draco, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Er schrie auf und lief geradewegs auf mich zu. „Neue! Hilf mir! Draco will mich!"

„Was will er dich?"

_Nevilles Sicht_

Draco war tatsächlich hinter mir. Er, nur gehüllt in einen plüschigen, pinken Bademantel, lächelte mich so komisch an, als wollte er mich als seine Schlafzimmerprinzessin. (Gott... das Programm kennt das Wort. *verstörend*)

Mein schlimmster Albtraum wird wahr!

_Rebekahs Sicht_

Es sollte mir wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Aber süß sah er in seinen Wahn ja aus.

Als nächstes wandte ich mich zu Draco. Er hielt sich den Kopf und sah finster zu mir.  
„Rebekah! Du hast mich vergiftet!", rief er erzürnt und sah plötzlich hinter sich.

„NEIN! Vater, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir sagen, dass sich Muggel in unserer Schule befinden. Es tut mit so leid. Nein! NEIN! Nicht mit dem Stock, Vater! AUA", sagte er zur der Luft und rannte weg. Gut, dass war zu erwarten.

„Rebekah", hauchte mich jemand an.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Voldemort vor mir. Seine Fratze war zu einer Grimasse verzogen, außerdem berührten seine Füße nicht den Boden.

„Weißt du, was du tun musst, wenn du frustriert bist?", fragte er mich und sah mich finster an. „Einfach schweben, einfach schweben, einfach schweben, schweben, schweben. Was machen wir? Wir schweben, schweben. Hehehe." Seine Lache war einfach grausig. „Ich liebe SCHWEBEN. Denn wenn du schwebst, denn dann ist die Welt in Ordnung."

Er tanzte wie ein Hulamädchen und ließ seine Hüften kreisen (wie Spongebob, wenn ihr diese verstörende Folge kennt). Danach schwebte er weiter, schwebte weitere Leute an, darunter auch Severus und Anneliese, worauf Anneliese schrie und sich an Severus Schulter festkrallte und Voldemort weiter schwebte.

Gott, wie sinnlos.

_Voldemorts Sicht_

Ich sah viele bunte Lichter. Sie sprachen zu mir und veränderten die Form. Sie tanzten mit mir und flüsterten mir komische Dinge zu. Ich war mitten in dieser farbenfrohen Welt voller wunderschöner Farben. Es war eine friedvolle Welt und mein Herz füllte sich mit diesem Gefühl der Liebe und des Glücks. Ich würde nie wieder töten oder lügen. Ich würde Liebe verbreiten und die Menschen glücklich machen. Ich würde jeden Tag Blumen pflücken und sie alten Leuten schenken, ihnen etwas vorlesen, wenn sie nicht mehr lesen konnten und mit meiner Fähigkeit der Magie würde ich die Welt besser machen und sie verschönern. Ich würde sie lehren, dass ich die Erleuchtung hatte.

„Genau, Tom. Lebe für die Liebe", sprach ein riesiger Donut zu mir.

„Werde ich!", rief ich aus und umarmte das klebrige Gebäck.

_Rebekahs Sicht _

Gottes Namen zu beschmutzen wird niemals langweilig!

Plötzlich hörte man Musik. Gentleman von Psy (was eigentlich genau wie Gangnam Style ist, nur mit 'nem anderen Text).

Dumbledore stand auf, sah zu der Menge der noch am Boden liegenden oder wachen und verstörten Schülern und räusperte sich.

„Kids, geile Schnecken und Snape."

Anneliese zupfte bei Snape am Ärmel. „Tja, kleiner Jumper, haste wohl Pech gehabt, du Gurke."

„Danke, du Flittchen", gab er zurück. Sie kicherte wieder. Gott, wie mir das Weib auf die Nerven ging!

„Willkommen in der Welt voller Magie und Abenteuer, die allein aus Harry Potter und seiner Clique besteht. Ich begrüße euch herzlich und möchte euch nur eines sagen: IT'S PARTY-TIME!" Und schon riss er sich die Klamotten vom Leib und zum Vorschein kam ein sehr freizügiger Badeanzug. Er tanzte wie LMFAO in Sexy and I know it. Ein Anblick, der mir beweisen sollte, dass Demenz doch etwas Schönes haben konnte…

Anneliese vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter des Professors, der wiederum drehte sich weg. Ich war dem Übel ausgesetzt und wollte nur noch eins: kotzen.

„Was... was ist passiert?", fragte McGonagall und sah zu ihrem werten Vorgesetzten. „Albus! Was soll das?"

„Oh, Minerva. Komm und dance mit mir."

Sie nickte und riss sich ebenfalls die Kleidung vom Leib. Sie hatte einen Bikini an. Einen blauen Bikini.

Sie tanzten den Walzer und eine Art Abklatsch von Dirty Dancing. Nur, dass _Minerva_ die männliche Rolle spielte.

_Verstörend..._

„Meine Augen", schrie Snape als er es wagte einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Oh nein! Mein schlimmster Albtraum… Harry und Hermine machen miteinander rum!", schrie Ron und sah auf Harry und Hermine. Diese hatten lediglich ihr Schamgefühl verloren; also war das Realität. Das Gift hatte also keine Wirkung auf Ron. Komisch. Naja. Es erfüllt ja auch so seinen Zweck ihn zu verstören.

„Was ist hier denn los?", fragte ein gewisser platinblonder Zauberer, dessen lange Haare zerzaust waren. Sein Blick sprach Bände, doch auch er sollte nicht verschont bleiben. Und so sah er doch noch seinen schlimmsten Albtraum.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Anneliese", begrüßte sie ihn und stellte sich in Pose. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und verfluchte sich selbst dafür ihr gesagt zu haben, dass dies der angesprochene reiche Knacker ist.

Zum Glück ignorierte das Blondchen sie aber und interessierte sich eher für Draco, der langsam aus seinem Rausch erwachte und ausgerechnet seinen Vater sah.

„Es tut mir so leid!", schrie er und fiel vor seines Vaters Füße.

Anneliese gesellte sich wieder zu Severus, lächelte entschuldigend und versteckte sich erneut.

Wieder ein Zeitsprung! Mir gehen die Ideen aus.

Alle die das Gift zu sich genommen hatten drehten durch. Manche schrien und liefen vor irgendwas weg, andere tanzten halbnackt, bekamen einen epileptischen Anfall oder hingen halbtot bis ganz tot in einer Ecke.

Doch auch das schönste Spektakel hat ein Ende.

**WAS GESCHAH ALS MUGGEL IN HOGWARTS WAREN?**

_Allwissender Erzähler_

Zwei rumänische Austauschschülerinnen wurden in dem Umkleidezimmer vergessen und verdursteten qualvoll. Eine Ratte, die wir liebe voll _Silvester_ genannt hatten, ergötzte sich an ihrem Fleisch.

Die Opernsängerin Madam Liz wurde endgültig durch einen Brandstifter (wir nennen keine Namen... Rebekah) verbrannt. Sie teilt sich nun ein Gemälde mit einem gewissen _Olaf, der Schweinebauer von Sickenberg_. Doch entschloss sie sich nach zwei Wochen des Gestanks umzuziehen und Hogwarts ganz zu verlassen.

Neville musste eine Therapie machen um seine Angst vor der Homosexualität zu überwinden. Nun ist er stolzer Partner eines gewissen Blaise. Sie haben die Schule abgebrochen und adoptieren im nächsten Februar ein Kind.

Das Mädchen, dass Rebekah durch Säure tötete wurde gefunden. Der Täter _leider_ nicht.

Der unwichtige Nebencharakterjunge tritt weiter in verschiedenen Büchern, Filmen und Serien auf. Er spielt dort immer einen Jungen, gegebenenfalls Mädchen, der jubelt und jemandem bei einer Rede zustimmt. Er verdient seinen Lebensunterhalt damit und wohnt nun in einem großen Herrenhaus auf einer Insel in der Karibik.

Bei Tischnachbarn abzugucken gilt als allgemein gefährlich.

Das bunt angezogene Mädchen ist nun der Gothik-Szene beigetreten und wird von allen nur noch _schwarzes Mädchen_ genannt.

Aragog bekommt weiterhin keinen Besuch und ist darüber sehr traurig.

Draco Malfoy hat immer noch Angst vor seinem Vater und hat sich in ein (belangloses) Badezimmer eingeschlossen und kommt, nach seinen Angaben, nie wieder heraus.

Die quirlige Lehrerin wurde wegen ihrer Aggressionsprobleme in Askaban eingesperrt und kommt voraussichtlich in 40 Jahren wieder heraus.

Lily ist nur in Harrys Gedanken aufgetaucht, sucht aber Anneliese täglich heim, um ihr zu sagen, was für eine Scheiß Aktion das war.

Grabbe ist nicht mehr aus dem komatösen Schlaf aufgewacht.

Goyle läuft immer noch nackt durch Hogwarts, worauf Legenden über ihn geschrieben wurden. _Goyle, der Hellseher der Evolution_.

Voldemort kämpft von nun an für Frieden und Liebe auf unserer zerrütten Welt. Ihm wuchsen sogar wieder Haare. Eine Nasen-OP hatte er auch hinter sich und wird von nun an als Robert Pattinson bezeichnet. Sein Geld verdient er damit, dass er in diversen drittklassigen Vampirstreifen als etwas schwul anmutender Vampir durch die Gegend glitzert.

Dumbledore hat seine Karriere als Tänzer beiseite gelegt und hat ab und an eine Affäre mit McGonagall. Er hat aber den Glauben an Muggel verloren und bekämpft sie nun – im Zeichen Voldemorts.

McGonagall ist ein sehr begehrtes Pin-up-Girl geworden und hat ihre Karriere als Lehrerin und Zauberin aufgegeben.

Anneliese und Rebekah Flatte hausen nun in Askaban, sie haben Zellen nebeneinander.

Ihnen wird Auslösung einer Evolution, Mord in verschiedenen Fällen, Brandstiftung, Verführung in den schlimmsten Fällen der Geschichte, Prostitution, Belästigung der Familie Malfoy (…!) und noch mehr vorgeworfen.

Sie bereuen nichts und werden auch nicht weiter behandelt. Sie denken, dass es eine geile Zeit war und dass sie es immer wieder so machen würden. Sie besuchen gerne, soweit sie sich befreien können oder einen kurzen Rundgang machen dürfen (sie sind Muggel; sie können nicht fliehen), die anderen Charakter, die wegen ihnen in Askaban leben.

Es gründete sich eine Bewegung, die sich in Anlehnung an die beiden, _The Flattnatics_ nennt. Es ist eine Untergrundverbrecherorganisation mit dem Ziel die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen.

Severus haust ebenfalls in Askaban, da ihm vorgeworfen wurde mit einer Schülerin geschlafen zu haben und den „dämonischen Muggeln von Hogwarts" geholfen zu haben. Er ist zwar traurig, wird aber häufig von den zwei verrückten Gören aufgemuntert.

Harry und Hermine sind immer noch dabei sich gegenseitig zu töten, um so das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

Ron gründete eine Schokoladenfabrik, die er Charlie nannte, und lebt dort mit einem zahmen Eichhörnchen, mit dem er redet.

Das Gift, was Rebekah angemischt hatte, wird nun im Zusammenhang mit Atombomben benutzt.

Die Säure wird nun in Waschmitteln und Fensterreinigungsmitteln verwendet.

Professor Flitwick ist langweilig und lebt wie früher.

*****Luft holen*** **

Ende (vielleicht...)

* * *

Ich würde mich riesig über eure Meinungen freuen. Also bitte lasst einen Kommentar da. Bitte bitte bitte!


End file.
